staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Stycznia 2010
06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Mila - Baba Jaga, odc. 3 (Baba Yaga, la sorciere); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Budzik - Malarz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Baśnie i bajki polskie - Zaczarowane pantofelki, odc. 11; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i Demoniczna Kucharka, odc. 8 (Horid Henry and the Demon Dinner Lady); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Tupi i Binu - Do góry nogami, odc. 9 (Topsy Turvey); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Powrót do przyszłości, seria II - Marti w wojsku, odc. 5 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 5/7 Królowa autostopu - txt - str.777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Wielkie odkrycia w nauce i technice - Max Planck i fizyka kwantowa (Meilensteine der Technik und Wissenschaft. Max Planck and Quantum Physics); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Taki pomysł; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1422; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1810 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Książęta i księżniczki - odc. 2 (Prinsar and Prinsessor); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Zwierzęta świata - Pingwiny i ludzie, cz. 2 (Pingwiny i ludzie, cz. 2) - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 Bonanza - odc. 5 (ep. 9, Enter Mark Twain); serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4641 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4856); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4642 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4857); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt - str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1811 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Plebania - odc. 1423; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1936; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Faworyt Cesarza, odc. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Nouky i przyjaciele - Nouky i Paco poznają muzykę, odc. 3 (Nouky et Paco sinitient a la musique) kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:05 Rajd Dakar - 2010 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Scena Faktu - Prymas w Komańczy - txt - str.777; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Paweł Woldan; wyk.:Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Magdalena Różdżka, Anna Cieślak, Henryk Talar, Jerzy Grałek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Most na Renie (Bridge at Remagen) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1969); reż.:John Guillermin; wyk.:George Segal, Robert Vaughn, Ben Gazzara, Bo Hopkins; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Charley Varrick; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1973); reż.:Don Siegel; wyk.:Walter Matthau, Joe Don Baker, Felicia Farr; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Kojak seria 4 - Chrześniak (Kojak IV, ep. 15, The Godson); serial kraj prod.USA (1976); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Zakończenie dnia 06:35 TELEZAKUPY 07:05 Przystanek edukacja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - odc. 5/72 Harry wraca do domu (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Whose Forest Is It Anyway?); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 25/48 Rodzice (Santa Apprentice ep. Father Christmas); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 196 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Moja rodzinka - odc. 27/34 (My Family Season 3, Episode 6); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Oblicza Ziemi - Plemiona Etiopii-odc. 2 (Ethiopia. Horn of Africa - ep. 2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Austin Stevens na tropie warana z Komodo (Austin Stevens: In Search of the Komodo Dragon); film przyrodniczy kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 15; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Córki McLeoda - odc. 179 Siostry robią to dla siebie (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (Sisters are doing it for themselves)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Kocham Cię Polsko - (14); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 391 Obca w mieście; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Doktor Martin - odc. 21/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 18/LXI - txt - str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Skarby przeszłości - Godność w prostocie - odc. 8 (odc. 8); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 369 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 713; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 468; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:14 Śladami ORLEN Teamu - czyli Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Alibi na poniedziałek - Czerwony telefon: Obława (The Red Phone: Manhunt) kraj prod.Niemcy (2001); reż.:Jerry Jameson; wyk.:Michael Wincott, Arnold Vosloo, Michael Ironside, Gregor Törzs, Joe Penny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Z bliska i z daleka - Podejrzane społeczeństwo (Suspect nation); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Zakończenie dnia 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! (12) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:00 TV market 07:15 Fortuna Wiedzy 08:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (9) 09:00 Świat według Kiepskich (124) 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich (123) 10:00 Daleko od noszy (146) 10:30 Daleko od noszy (147) 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (22) 11:30 Samo życie (1385) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (285) 13:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (10) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1024) 14:45 Roswell: w kręgu tajemnic (4) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (23) 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich (125) 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich (126) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1025) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (1386) 20:00 Patriota 23:35 Znikający punkt 01:40 Ekipa (8) 02:40 Zagadkowa Noc 03:40 Tajemnice losu (397) 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 Majka (5) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:35 Mango Telezakupy 13:35 Detektywi 14:10 Kobieta na krańcu świata (5) 14:50 Detektyw Monk (1) 15:45 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Majka (6) 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1216) 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy 21:30 Dowody zbrodni (21) 22:30 Teraz my! 23:15 Superwizjer 23:50 Tajemnice Smallville (2) 00:45 Co za tydzień 01:10 Uwaga! 01:30 Po co spać, jak można grać? 02:50 Rozmowy w toku 03:45 Nic straconego thumb|left|94px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - GAMA CZYLI DO RE MI odc. 62; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Cyrk ze złamanym sercem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Przystań - odc. 12/13 - Plecaczek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1415; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1791; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Zguba; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Potęga funduszy - Za klasztorną bramą; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 M jak miłość - odc. 698; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Doktor Ewa - Prawo do życia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Andrzej Zaucha i Anawa; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Impresje - Marc Chagall; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (59) Paweł Nastula; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - GAMA CZYLI DO RE MI odc. 62; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Smaki polskie - MACZANKA KRAKOWSKA; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc. 2/I; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1415; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziewczynka z orzeszka - odc. 13 - Jak Leszczynka wróciła do rodzinnego lasu (Liskulka); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Klan - odc. 1791; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Z archiwum IPN - Major Żegota; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 169; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Hokej na lodzie - Cracovia Kraków - GKS Tychy; STEREO, 16:9 23:30 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:30 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Plebania - odc. 1415; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziewczynka z orzeszka - odc. 13 - Jak Leszczynka wróciła do rodzinnego lasu (Liskulka); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1791; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z archiwum IPN - Major Żegota; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 169; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Studio Polonia - "Dom nad rozlewiskiem" - (M. Braunek+J. Brodzik + O. Frycz); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Hokej na lodzie - Cracovia Kraków - GKS Tychy; STEREO, 16:9 05:15 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:07 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:25 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:38 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:06 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Pogoda 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Śniadanie z "Panoramą" 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:44 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:54 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Panorama flesz 17:00 Na Kociewiu 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:00 Komentarze dnia 18:15 Rozmowy z dwiema niewiadomymi 18:40 Temat wiejski 18:50 Konfesjonał 19:00 Reportaż 19:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:35 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:15 Dziennik Info - Zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:45 Lista Carli - odc. 2 (Carlas Liste/La Liste de Carla); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:36 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:19 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:36 Dziennik Info - Zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:13 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:33 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:54 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:05 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:18 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:52 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:03 Dziennik Info - Zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:40 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:57 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 05:09 Info Kultura; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO